Baking Day 2
by ToscaThorCat
Summary: Rin bakes again, but this time goes overboard! (I don't know how to summarize this. It is a sort-of sequel, but not really to Baking Day, and they can be read separately.)


**A/N: I wasn't planning on writing more Baking Day stories, but… Knight Yuuki asked for one, and I got some inspiration when I got the urge to bake as many cookies as I could. (Sadly, mom frowned upon me using all of the ingredients, so I am only allowed to bake one batch. Oh well.)**

**I do not own Ao No Exorcist.**

Baking Day 2

Yukio came home from a tutoring session he gave to the smell of snickerdoodle cookies.

"Rin? Why are you baking cookies?" he asked, popping his head into the kitchen.

"Well, I was so happy from passing the midterm exam that, well, I had to do SOMETHING." He replied, starting on another batch of cookies.

"How many batches have you made?" Yukio asked, sighing.

"Three." Rin replied, getting more ingredients out of the fridge for another batch.

Yukio glanced at Ukobach, who nodded.

"Why didn't you go for a walk if you were restless?" Yukio asked.

"Didn't feel like it. I had the urge to cook, so I baked." He replied, starting on making his fourth batch of cookies.

"What are we going to do with four batches of cookies, Rin?" Yukio asked, picking up a cookie.

"I didn't think about that… Maybe we could give them away?" Rin asked sheepishly scratching his head.

Yukio sighed, sitting at a table in the dining area.

"Don't give any to Mephisto, he'll go nuts again. Remember how Amaimon reacted when he found out that Mephisto ate all the sweets?" he asked.

"Don't remind me." Rin said with a wince.

Yukio sighed again.

"We could send some to the others in your class." Yukio suggested.

"Well, Eyebrows pretends she doesn't like anything, but I know she LOVES coconut. I'll give her some coconut macaroons. Shima, he likes chocolate. A lot. I mean, I think he'd eat chocolate all the time if he could, so he'd get double chocolate cookies. Konekomaru likes plain stuff, so he'd get shortbread cookies. (I don't know HOW he likes those. They are SO bland! Rin muttered) Bon, he likes odd stuff, so I'd give him some chocolate cookies with hot peppers in them (A/N these are real, btw. Mom and Dad love them.) Shiemi likes herbal cookies… although hers are terrible. Can you call her mother and ask for the recipe? I want to see what she could be doing wrong with them… And Takara… I have no clue what he likes. I think I will just give him some snickerdoodles. You can't go wrong with those. So I need to make, four more batches of cookies!" Rin started bounding around the kitchen, pulling out more bowls and spoons.

"Hey, Yukio, could you run out and get some more flour? We're almost out." Rin called, as Yukio started edging for the door.

"Sure thing, Rin." He quickly replied, darting out of the door.

As soon as he left the kitchen area, he pulled out the key to the supply shop.

He quickly strode down the walk to the actual shop, and opened the door.

"Ah, Yuki-chan!" Shiemi called, entering the store floor from the back.

"Hey Shiemi." Yukio replied, somewhat glum.

"What's wrong?" She asked, sitting behind the counter.

"Rin's baking again… And he has gone a bit overboard. I mean, he's already made four batches of cookies, and he plans on making at least four more!" he moaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Rin is baking? Four batches?! How are you going to eat them all?!" She cried, imagining the two brothers fat and straining to reach the cookies.

"We aren't. By the way, Rin wants the recipe for your herbal cookies. He wants to try making them." Yukio replied.

The Next Morning

"Okay! Eight batches of cookies!" Rin smiled, turning the oven off.

"Rin? Did you stay up all night baking?" Yukio asked, trudging into the dining area.

"Huh?"

"It's 5:30 in the morning…." Yukio elaborated, breaking off with a yawn.

"Huh. I guess I did. Let's go deliver the cookies!" He replied, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Rin…. It's 5:30. Very few people are up this early." Yukio muttered, clumsily pouring himself a cup of coffee from the carafe Ukobach put in front of him.

"What time can we go?" Rin asked, sounding like a petulant child.

"At the very earliest it would be 8:00. It's Sunday, after all." Yukio replied, once again yawning.

"Aww…" Rin whined, tail sagging.

"Can I bake more cookies then?" he asked, looking hopeful.

"…Why? We have over two hundred cookies in the kitchen!" Yukio cried, gesturing to the platters of cookies.

"I want to bake some more!" Rin whined, looking longingly at the oven.

"No! Do I have to lock the kitchen?" Yukio threatened, glasses flashing.

**A/N: That's a wrap! I hope the ending wasn't too abrupt, but I thought it would be funnier that way… and I ran out of ideas. *sweatdrops* **


End file.
